Friendship, love and a song
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The whole H2O-gang are adults and tonight they have a small party at Rikki and Zane's house.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: Rikki, Zane, Emma, Lewis, Cleo, Bella and the others are adults in this story.**

* * *

**Friendship, love and a song**

**It's a party at Rikki and Zane's place. Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Chris, Bella and Dave. They are all there.**

"Thanks for being here tonight everyone!" says Zane. "My beautiful wife Rikki and I are so happy to have such great friends like you."

"Why wouldn't we be here? Like you said, we're all close friends. Almost as if we were a large happy family." says Bella with a smile.

"I agree! We're true friends no matter what. I'd do anything for either of you." says Emma in a friendly calm tone.

"Friendship is a powerful thing. When I first moved here to the Gold Coast I'd never had any real friends. Emma, Cleo...you two showed me what it's like to have friends. Thanks soo much for that! And Zane...you showed me love. Before I started to date you I had never been in love for real. You were the first real boyfriend for me. The few guys I'd been dating before...well, I was never actually in love with any of them. Just went on dates, cuz that's what a girl is 'supposed' to do." says Rikki.

"You know I'm always here for you, Rikki!" says Zane as he give his wife a hug.

"Of course I know that, Zane!" says Rikki as she give Zane a kiss.

"Guys, think back to when Rikki had just become our friend. Who knew at the time that she, the sassy ego-like rebel-chick would ever find love? And with Zane Bennet, the local bad-boy who people saw as a bully and a rich jerk of all people." says Cleo.

"Faith work in the most strange ways, guys." says Dave.

"Totally! I drink to that..." says Lewis as he drink some of his wine.

"Yeah! Cheers to faith, that brought as all together!" says Zane as he hold his glass high.

"To faith!" says Rikki, Emma, Lewis, Bella, Chris and Dave as they hold up their glasses too.

"Sticky Rikki, play a song for us." says Cleo with a cheerful voice.

"Sure!" says Rikki as she grab her acoustic guitar and start to play and sing.

_**Saw this spark in your eye, when I knew you were my guy. And I hope that this isn't a dream.**_

_**You were there for me, babe. Make me happy, strong and safe. When fell in love so dearly with you.**_

_**Open up the spirit and tell me how you feel. I wish that you could be my man.**_

_**Hear a song from above as you took me by the hand and my heart was goin' crazy, my dear.**_

_**I wanna be your woman tonight.**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Because...**_

_**Saw this spark in your eye, when I knew you were my guy. And I hope that this isn't a dream.**_

_**You were there for me, babe. Make me happy, strong and safe. When fell in love so dearly with you.**_

_**Everytime, babe I know. Hope that you shall never go. And I hope that what I feel is for real.**_

_**You were there for me, babe. You're the only man for me. I can be whatever I wanna be.**_

_**Oh...yeah!**_

"Awesome!" says Cleo.

"Thanks!" says Rikki with a small happy laugh.

"Rikki, did you write that song?" says Lewis surprised.

"Yeah, I did. It's about my love for Zane." says Rikki.

"I would have made that my first guess." says Dave.

"How did you know what it was about, Dave?" says Rikki.

"Saw this spark in your eye, when I knew you were my guy. Come on! What else could that line be about when sung by you, Rikki...?" says Dave with a smirk.

"Guess it's kinda obvious..." says Rikki as she giggle a bit.

"It was an awesome song though. An album with that as the lead track would probably become a major success." says Bella.

"Thanks, girl!" says Rikki.

"No problem!" says Bella.

"I could teach you the song sometime, B." says Rikki.

"Sure! That would be fun, R." says Bella.

"My wife's a very skilled musician." says Zane.

"She sure is." says Chris.

"You should record an album, Rikki." says Emma.

"Thanks, Em! Maybe some day I'll do that." says Rikki.

"Many would buy that CD, right, guys?" says Emma.

"Yeah, positively! Rikki has a lot of talent." says Lewis.

"Indeed! Rikki is a master-musician." says Chris.

"I'd buy it, for sure!" says Cleo.

"Then it's decided! I'll make an album...as soon as I've written a few more good songs, of course." says Rikki.

"Yeah! Go, Rikki!" says Bella.

"Are you gonna record the album with your band, 'Ladies of the Dark'...?" says Cleo.

"Of course! Don't wanna record my first album without Jenna, Tara and Kathie. They're my band, you know." says Rikki with a smile.

"Please sing your song again, Rikki..." says Emma.

"Okey, Em!" says Rikki as she begin to play and sing again.

_**Saw this spark in your eye, when I knew you were my guy. And I hope that this isn't a dream.**_

_**You were there for me, babe. Make me happy, strong and safe. When fell in love so dearly with you.**_

_**Open up the spirit and tell me how you feel. I wish that you could be my man.**_

_**Hear a song from above as you took me by the hand and my heart was goin' crazy, my dear.**_

_**I wanna be your woman tonight.**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Because...**_

_**Saw this spark in your eye, when I knew you were my guy. And I hope that this isn't a dream.**_

_**You were there for me, babe. Make me happy, strong and safe. When fell in love so dearly with you.**_

_**Everytime, babe I know. Hope that you shall never go. And I hope that what I feel is for real.**_

_**You were there for me, babe. You're the only man for me. I can be whatever I wanna be.**_

_**Oh...yeah!**_

"Babe, you're a superstar!" says Zane with his deep manly voice as he smile and look right into his wife's eyes.

"Awww, Zane!" says Rikki in a soft girly tone.

"Play that song from when Cleo won the dance-thing." says Lewis.

"Sure!" says Rikki as she start to sing and play.

_**The love inside of me, is the only thing I need. When you look at me I feel cute, you make me blush. My dear I love you with all of my heart and soul.**_

_**Show me the real you and let me be with you. Be the rainbow above my head, the sunshine across my skin, the shadow of my body and the one who'll keep me strong.**_

_**Dance with me and love me forever, my sweet. Please, don't ever leave me. Follow me into eternal romance and love.**_

_**Your love for me is what keep me going. What make me feel so happy and just what make me smile. There's no one else like you my love, so show me how you feel. Take my hand and make it real.**_

_**Yeah, take my hand and make it real. Make...it...real. Oh, yeah.**_

_**Your faith in me, is the only thing I need. When you look at me I feel so strong like I could do anything. My dear I love you with all of my heart and soul.**_

_**Show me the real you and let me be with you. Be the sky above my head, the sunshine across my skin, the shadow of my body and the one who'll keep me happy.**_

_**Dance with me and love me forever, my sweet. Please, don't ever leave me. Follow me into eternal romance and love.**_

_**Your love for me is what keep me alive. What make me feel so girly and just what make me smile. There's no one else like you my darling so show me how you feel. Hug me now and make it real.**_

_**Yeah, hug me now and make it real. Make...it...real. Oh, yeah.**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

"That's one of the best songs you've ever written, Rikki." says Lewis.

"You just say that because I wrote it for your wife." says Rikki with a smirk.

"True!" says Lewis with a small laugh.

"Is that song goin' on your album too?" says Emma.

"No, it's not goin' on the album." says Rikki.

"So it's gonna be mostly hardcore punk-songs then?" says Cleo.

"Yeah...and a few other songs too." says Rikki.

"You'll do fine, baby!" says Zane.

"Thanks, Zane!" says Rkki.

"I look forward to hearin' your album, Rikki. You'll make it to no. 1 on the local top 20, I'm sure. You're a star." says Bella.

**The End.**


End file.
